The present invention relates generally to lightweight, air vehicles having parachute-type wings and, more particularly, to apparatus for steering such vehicles on land.
Crosswind takeoffs and landings with a motorized paraglider have always been tricky. Since the lift-generating parachute or canopy is positioned high above the pilot-carrying frame, a strong lateral gust can pull the canopy to one side and the frame with it. Should the gust be strong enough, the frame can be overturned on the ground with the likelihood of injury to both the pilot and paraglider being high.
Skilled pilots are often able to prevent their paragliders from being overturned by is quickly maneuvering their craft and by shifting their own weight. Such actions are not always successful and are fraught with peril when performed by inexperienced, paraglider pilots. The need, therefore, exists for motorized paraglider frame, useful to pilots of all skill levels, that resists rollover.
In light of the problems associated with the prior art, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a motorized paraglider with an automatic steering system that will prevent such from being overturned or upset when caught in a crosswind while maneuvering on the ground. The steering system is useful to paraglider pilots of all skill levels and will prevent harm to both pilots and paragliders.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in a paraglider for the purposes described which is lightweight in construction, inexpensive to manufacture, and dependable in use.
Briefly, the paraglider in accordance with this invention achieves the intended objects by featuring a frame with a central spar and a pair of struts attached to the rear end of the central spar. A steerable nose wheel is secured to the central spar and a pair of casters is secured to the struts. Each of the casters has a trailing wheel and a support bracket rotatably carrying the trailing wheel. A swivel mechanism is positioned atop the support bracket for permitting the trailing wheel to swivel. A lever arm is attached to the support bracket. An inelastic tether connects the rearward end of the lever arm to the adjacent strut and has a length sufficient to prevent the trailing wheel from turning inwardly. An elastic tether connects the forward end of the lever arm to the adjacent strut and normally urges the rearward end of the lever arm against the pull of the inelastic tether. Under the influence of a sufficient lateral force, the elastic tether will stretch thereby permitting the trailing wheel to swivel outwardly.
The foregoing and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.